Chapter 207,5
by bibiobio
Summary: Kageyama diundang training camp Tim Junior Jepang. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Kageyama? Akankah ia kembali menjadi sosok ousama tanpa Hinata di sampingnya?


Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi

Chapter 207,5 by bibiobio

.

.

.

.

 _"Kageyama, kau terpilih untuk mengikuti training di tim junior Jepang."_

Kalimat itu terus berputar berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak di dalam kepala Hinata.

"Kuso!" Hinata memukul bola voli di hadapannya dengan keras hingga berdebam nyaring memantul di lantai gym.

 _Lagi! Lagi-lagi Kageyama melangkah mendahuluiku, makin menjauh. Kupikir aku sudah mampu menyamai langkahnya. Kupikir aku sudah mampu menggapainya. Tapi sekarang, ia kembali melangkah menjauh. Ternyata kemampuanku selama ini masih belum cukup. Aku masih lemah! Kuso!_

Hinata menunduk memegangi kedua lututnya. Napasnya terengah. Keringatnya berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjuk angka 9 malam. Masih belum terlalu malam pikirnya.

 _Aku harus berlatih lagi! Aku tak akan kalah! Aku tak akan kalah! Aku tak akan kalahl agi! Aku akan mengejarnya! Aku akan berdiri lagi di lapangan yang sama dengannya! Aku akan menggapaimu, Kageyama!_

Namun, sebanyak apapun ia berlatih spike. Sebanyak apa pun ia menerima toss dari Suga, ia merasa ada yang tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang. Rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang hilang.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Aku berlatih seperti biasanya. Menu latihanku juga sama seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya berbeda?_

Sekeras apapun ia memikirkannya, ia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya hingga saat ini.

Hinata hendak mengambil bola ketika pintu gym terbuka tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia memeluk bola voli itu erat-erat. Tatapannya was-was. Pikirannya panik memikirkan bahwa ada hantu nyasar yang mampir ke gym. Sesosok kepala menyembul dari balik pintu gym.

"KA-KAGEYAMA?!"

Kageyama muncul dari balik pintu, masih lengkap dengan jersey tim Jepang nya. Ia menatap Hinata heran. Tatapannya beralih ke arah jam dinding, hampir jam 10 malam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan semalam ini, boke!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja sedang latihan, bakageyama! Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya di Tokyo?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kageyama melangkah mendekati Hinata dan mengambil bola voli di pelukannya.

"Masih kuat latihan?" tanyanya sudah siap mengambil posisi memberi toss.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar, "Yeah! Tentu saja!"

Kageyama bersiap mengumpan bola yang melambung ke arah Hinata. Hinata telah berlari ke depan menuju net. Ketika bola voli itu berhenti di hadapannya, ia memukulnya dengan keras.

BAAM. Bola voli itu dengan sukses melewati net mencapai sisi lapangan.

Hinata menatap tangannya yang memerah. Rasa ini. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali berhasil melakukan quick. Sama seperti ketika mereka berhasil melakukan umpan jatuh. Rasanya benar-benar gwaaaaah... fuwaaaaa... kabaaaam, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar semangat.

Senyum lebar tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi. Ia merasa benar-benar puas dan senang saat ini. Ia menatap Kageyama di sebelahnya. Kageyama juga tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat puas.

 _Ah! Inikah? Jadi inikah yang membuat latihan selama ini terasa berbeda? Kageyama. Belakangan ini kami tidak pernah berlatih bersama. Hanya dengan satu toss darinya bisa membuatku bersemangat seperti ini. Toss kageyama memang yang terbaik._

"Kageyama! Sekali lagi!"

"Yeah!" jawabnya tak kalah semangat.

.

.

"Ini." Ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan botol air minum kepada Kageyama. "Kenapa kau malam-malam ada di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin ke sini saja."

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya, bakageyama. Apa yang kaulakukan kalau aku sudah pulang dan tidak ada orang di gym atau pun ruang klub?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti masih di gym."

"Huh? Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Entahah." jawabnya tak peduli

"AH! KAU! Kau sengaja ke sini untuk pamer seragammu itu kan? Iya kan?" teriak Hinata histeris.

"Bukan itu, boke!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Itu saja."

Hinata megerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa? Kalau bukan untuk menyombongkan diri, lalu kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kageyama melanjutkan, "Di sana banyak orang-orang hebat. Seratus kali lipat lebih hebat darimu..."

"Apa!" Hinata mulai kesal mendengarnya. Ternyata dia hanya memang mau menyombongkan diri saja.

"...tapi tak ada yang sepertimu. Tak ada orang sebodoh dirimu, tak ada orang seceroboh dirimu, tak ada orang yang dengan mudah akan mempercayaiku 100% sepertimu. Dan tak ada orang yang bisa membuatku merasa menjadi yang terhebat seperti dirimu. Aku merasa ada yang kurang saat berlatih tanpa dirimu di sana."

Kageyama terus memalingkan mukanya, berusaha untuk tak menatap manik Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata pasti menganggapnya aneh dan payah.

"Aku juga!"

Dengan cepat Kageyama menoleh menatap Hinata. Manik mata yang tengah menatapnya, berkilat penuh semangat. Dan senyuman itu, entah bagaimana mampu membuat semangat dan motivasinya kembali meningkat.

"Aku juga. Selama ini, saat berlatih tanpamu, aku selalu merasa ada yang berbeda. Dan aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Keberadaanmu. Saat kita berada di lapangan yang sama, aku merasa lebih bersemangat dan tak terkalahkan." anjut Hinata penuh antusias.

Tatap mereka menyatu, "Ore ga ireba omae wa saikou da!" ujar mereka bersamaan, senyum terkembang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Jadi? Kau kesini karena..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya dan melirik Kageyama.

"Karena aku merasa akan lebih baik setelah berlatih denganmu." Sambungnya

"Lalu? Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Ehehe... baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Hinata sambil nyengir lebar. "Hei..."

"Hm?"

"Jika.. jika kau merasa seperti ini lagi, kurang bersemangat atau apapun itu. Kau bisa datang ke sini kapan saja. Aku akan menemanimu berlatih."

Kageyama menatap Hinata lekat. Jika bisa, ia akan datang setiap hari untuk menemuinya.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk menyelinap keluar asrama?"

"Benar juga ya.." jawab Hinata lemas. "AH! Kalau begitu aku saja yang ke sana. Aku bisa menemuimu setiap akhir pekan. Hehehe..."

"Apa tidak merepotkan, kau jauh-jauh ke Tokyo hanya untuk menemuiku?"

"Mengerikan! Kau mengerikan saat mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Kageyama!"

Kageyama segera mencengkeram kaos Hinata dan bersiap membentaknya ketika Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Tidak juga, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku melakukan ini tidak hanya demi dirimu saja, tapi demi diriku sendiri juga. A-Aku juga ingin menemuimu, bodoh!"

Ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata yang tak luput dari penglihatan Kageyama. Ia meraih pipi Hinata dan mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Kupegang perkataanmu, boke!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Hinata hendak memprotes Kageyama karena tak kunjung melepas cubitannya ketika tangan itu membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Hinata menatap Kageyama bingung.

"Aku harus pulang. Kau juga pulanglah." Kageyama mulai membereskan barang bawaannya dan berjalan keluar gym.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Ingat satu hal ini, Kageyama. Selama kau berlatih di sana. Di sini, aku juga akan terus berlatih menjadi lebih kuat. Aku pasti akan mengejarmu dan menggapaimu. Dan kita akan berada di satu lapangan lagi. Di tim Nasional." ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu! Aku juga akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dan kita pasti bisa berada di satu lapangan lagi. Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik dan tak terkalahkan."

"Yakusoku." ujar mereka sambil menautkan jari kelingking masing-masing.

.

.

.

END


End file.
